highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Forty-Six
Castle of Legends Darren was so happy, he couldn't forget about his decision, but he was going to put it off tonight to be with Alex. He could atleast have this one worry free night. So as her walked into the dance with the most beautiful girl to him, he couldn't had been happier. He looked around the gym, it didn't look like the gym at all. The roof was off, a moon was high. It wasn't like any dance he had ever been to. But it seemed normal enough and enough like the ones at home. Alex smiled at him playfully, a glint in her eyes. "Want to dance?" but she didn't give him a choice as she pulled him out onto the floor for the first song. They started dancing, her arms around his neck and his arms at her waist. They swayed to the music, after the song finished though they went off the dance floor laughing. "Seriously Alex?" she grinned at him slyly. "Seriously," she chuckled a bit at him. Then Darren gestured towards the punch door by the door, "I'm going to go get some punch. You want some?" She shook her head for no and he walked off. She stood there waiting and watching other monster couples dance. She smiled to herself, then someone tapped her shoulder. She looked over and it was Darren, "Oh. I thought you were getting some punch." he laughed at her, but he seemed a little off.. "Oh, I decided not to. Listen. It's a bit crowded here. Want to get out of here?" he smiled at her, it was dazzling, it was confident. She conciously didn't feel like this was the right decision, but she nodded and started heading for the front door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards another door. His grip wasn't soft, it was tight and rough. "Not that way, this way," She let him pull her though. They were soon in an alley way between the buildings. He put his hands on either side of her head, and pinned her to the wall. Smirking,he kisses her. But his kiss isnt sweet and soft or gentle. it's rough, he runs his hands over her body. and under his breathe as he starts to kiss her neck, he says "Damn, never knew a human would be this good." Meanwhile while Darren had gone to get punch, he was actually there Diana had pulled him away, out the front door. "Diana, what do you want?" he asked irritably. He didn't want to be with her. But she wrapped har arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. Her dress was long, but left little to imagination as it was super thing and almst see through. "Oh come on Darren..."she ran her fingers down his cheek, it sent shivers down his back. She smiled up at him. "You know you want me...just give in." he pushed her off of him. His eyes blazing now. "Diana just stop it! I love Alex and that's how its always going to be!" he screeched at her. But she just smiled at him seductively. In her mind she was thinking, ''well she'll be gone soon enough. ''